kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Honmaki
'Inpector Honmaki is a police officer working together with Ryuzanpaku to help take down 'Yami. Appearnce Honmaki is a middle-aged man of a short plump stature with short hair and glasses on his face. He tipically wears a suit for his work. Personality Honmaki is a peace loving man and works together with Ryuzanpaku to help take down Yami. He is a caring and very brave man, devoting his life to protect the innocent and even willing to help fight against Yami members despite his age and refuses to run despite how he has no martial art skills. He's grown to develop a respect for the Shinpaku Alliance for their efforts for helping keep him safe and deliver the Yami information safely. He also gets along with the Masters of Ryouzanpaku, especially the Elder and usually is seen complementing their efforts from fighting. He is very loyal to his work as a police officer, having been one for over 30 years. Yami/YOMI Saga 'DofD Tournament Arc' Inspector Honmaki is first seen at Ryuzanpaku working together to help take down Yami and all the masters that compete in the D of D Tournament. Everyother time he's shown in the series is when he tells them of a Yami base or movement he's heard of or complementary Kenich's growth. After the fight between Apachai and''' Agaard Jum Sai, Honmaki told them of a job well done and they went home. Yami Transport Data Arc When Ryuzanpaku had to disperse due to the incident in Okinawa, Honmaki explained the situation to Kenichi and '''Miu and the allaince. With the data on Yami on a disc in his position, The Shinpaku Alliance offered to protect the inspector to get to their given location. However, Yami members found out about it and were on their trail. Niijima found a bug in Honmaki's phone and crushed it. During the fight between the weapon users and the Alliance, Honmaki stayed on the side lines and tried firing his gun at the enemy for the time being. After it was done and they saved the Congressman Ishida, Niijima handed over the information over and it was destroyed by Ishida who was a Yami master in Disguise. Sakaki later arrived and defeated the master and all the data had already been sent on the Internet and everyone went home. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' Honmaki is later seen entering Ryozanpaku very worried needing to speak with Sakaki immediately. He reveals that the leader of Yami, the One Shadow, will make his appearance soon along with all the other members in a governmental facility. As the masters question why, Honmaki grudgingly states that once Yami appears, he and the police force is to protect all of Yami. When Kenichi asks why would they need protection, Honmaki says he can't into detail and even coming to Ryozanpaku is a violation of his post. Despite his sincere regret over the situation, everyone else is fine regardless and will defeat Yami as Honmaki worries over having to be Ryozanpaku's enemies tommorow. On the day of Yami's arrival, his men surround the Ryozanpaku masters, to which Honmaki is unable to go through with the situation and stands up for the masters. As his men question his actions, Honmaki reminds them how they fought along side them and how they saved their lives from Yami before, but before he can continue, one of his men shoot him. However, his bullet proof vest saved him. As Akisame treats him, Sakaki knocks out the person who shot him as his men stand down on Honmaki's behalf. When Ishida prepares to escort Yami to the conference room, Honmaki appears and tells them of the Yami's armed group at the bay of Tokyo and that this whole situation was just a diversion. Abilities Inspector Honmaki has no special fighting skills other than an average police officer. He is very intelligent and has great skills in shooting with his gun as he never hit any of the Shinpaku Alliance during their fights. He appears to have some durability, having survived a bullet with a bullet proof vest on and was able to move moderatly despite his age. Category:Male Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:Weapon User